Fate Of A Titan
by GrademonX
Summary: A little game I decided to play with my readers... all twelve of them... Instructions for the game are at the end of the first chapter. First chapter sucks, I wrote it at 2:00 AM. Bare with me. Chapter Up!
1. Go!

Introduction

¡YO NO TENGO LOS TEEN TITANS!

Silence. It annoyed him so. The sound of nothingness echoing throughout the empty streets. He had no reason to care for this city or its inhabitants. But he chose to stay. He would leave once in a while, but he would always come back. Because the city felt like home, and even if he left, what would he find? Only more silence.

And so he stayed, doomed by his own will. Condemned to the city he wanted nothing more than to escape from. A victim of the one thing he could not escape. Silence. And then it was gone. The silence dissipated, and a great chaotic noise shattered the peaceful air around him. A green comet sailed past his head, missing it by inches. The sonic boom resonating inside his head was salvation from the torture he had been enduring. It had broken the silence.

He dropped from his perch on the edge of a twelve story building, landing as softly as a feather on a pillow, and followed the trail of destruction his salvation had left. What he found at the end of his emerald rainbow was not a pot of gold, but a girl, and boy.

"Who are you?" Asked the boy in a demanding tone. "_Tuchankus chumas derivan!_" came the reply as the girl lunged at him with the weighted cuffs binding her hands together. They created a great deal of chaos with their battle, enough to tear the silence from his troubled mind.

The girl aimed a kick at a car, sending it flying with amazing precision at her target. The boy ducked just in time and struggled to his feat mumbling. "Stronger than she looks…" The girl cracked her neck "_Chouncha." _She leapt at the boy, emitting a scream so hateful, that it would have dissipated any silence that dared to stay in the path, if a green ram hadn't intervened.

He had seen many things in his short time in the city of silence (as he had come to call it.) A green ram was not among them. The strange green ram transformed into a strange green boy and began fighting the girl along side the first boy.

A truck flew by the males, only to be caught by another boy. This one was quite large, and had a voice just as large. "YO! WHO HERE'S MESSING UP MY NEIGHBORHOOD?" The green one replied in an innocent sort of way, "She started it…"

The males attacked, but they were stopped yet again by a great black raven. The source was another girl, cloaked in blue, with eyes that reminded him of silence. He didn't like those eyes. The new arrival spoke, "Perhaps fighting isn't the answer."

The first boy hesitated for a moment then nodded, he approached the girl, and pulled a screwdriver out of his belt. "My name is Robin…" "_TSUMAKA" _the girl raised her cuffed fists to the boy, her hands glowing with a bright green aura. "Relax, I just want to help." The girl blinked and lowered her hands. The boy, Robin, found a nick in the cuffs and poked at it with the screwdriver, the cuffs slid off easily. "There, now maybe we can be fre…" The girl kissed him.

From his hiding place in an ally way, he watched as their lips separated. Robin blushed, but the girl slammed him to the ground, screaming, "If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!" Then she flew off into the night.

The group stood there, stunned. The green one was the first to snap out of the trance. "Umm… Dudes?" They turned to see a spaceship, massive, with an enormous particle weapon mounted on its hull. A projector dropped down from the cockpit, and a fish creature was displayed like a giant Godzilla, taking up a near five-mile diameter.

It spoke in a reptilian voice, distorted by the fuzz of a microphone, "Citizens of Earth, we come to your planet to reclaim a prisoner. A very dangerous prisoner. Do not interfere, and we will leave your city with only minimal damage. But if you attempt to assist her, your destruction will be absolute." Robin glared at the projection "We have to help her." The girl cloaked in blue frowned, "They told us not to interfere."

He had no reason to care about the city or its inhabitants. But he chose to stay. The city was his home, and he would do his part to save it. He stepped out of the ally and spoke, "If we don't interfere, they'll be more than likely to destroy us anyway." The big one blinked. "Ummmm… Who are you?" The reply took quite a while to come. "I am… Fate."

"TWLEVE HOURS LATER"

1:00 AM. Nothing but silence. Fate closed his eyes. He hated night. It was too quiet. Footsteps behind him saved him from his torment. "What are you doing up so late… I mean early?" Queried Raven. "I could ask you the same." Fate replied without turning around.

She sat down on the edge of the lighthouse roof next to him. "Fate, I'm an empath. I can feel your emotions. Loneliness, sorrow, fear. I can't sleep with all those feelings floating around in my head." Fate lay back on the tiled roof, "Sorry... I just… It's true. I'm scared Raven. I'm a sedatephobiac." Raven raised an eyebrow, "You're afraid of silence?"

The boy nodded, the bandages on his arms flowing in the wind. "It screams in my head. Its so loud, so terrifying." The blue-cloaked girl looked down at the water. "Lets see if you can talk yourself to sleep. Lets play the question game." Fate sighed, but nodded. Raven smiled, "Okay, I'll go first. Where are you from?" "I don't know." Raven frowned, "Ummm… Ok… You go." "Where are you from?" "Another dimension called Azarath." "Mmm. Your turn." Raven sighed, "Fine, why do you have so many bandages on your arms?"

Fate stiffened, then crawled into the fetal position and buried his head in his thighs. Raven blinked, "Fate?" She heard a faint sob flow through the muffling of his legs. "Fate… I'm… sorry… I'll just… go back to sleep…" "No… stay with me…" The boy took a deep breath and rested his head on his knees. "I am a walking weapon of mass destruction. If these bandages come off, anything within 250 miles is affected by a temporal disruption." Raven blinked, "So if you take those bandages off… you break time." Fate nodded. "Is that why you're called Fate?"

The boy pointed at the tile Raven was sitting on, a spark rippled from his finger, causing the tile to loosen and fall, Raven levitated back to the roof unharmed. "You can create temporal rifts and affect probability." Fate grinned, "And I can see the future." "No!" "Yes." "Really?" "To a certain extent." "How certain?" Fate rested his chin on his legs once again. "If there is someone or something that I want nothing more than to be safe at the present time, I will occasionally see a random thirty seconds of that person or thing's future." Raven blinked "Has it ever happened before?"

Fate averted his gaze to the water, "Twice, once for my mother, right before I created a hole in the space time continuum, killing her, and once… for a girl." Raven raised her eyebrows, "What girl?" A tear dripped from Fate's eye, "Her name was… is Jinx."

_**OKAY HERE'S THE DEAL. THE FIRST PERSON WHO REVIEWS THIS GETS TO CHOOSE WHICH EPISODE I COVER. I'M WRITING THE TEEN TITANS STORY THE WAY I THINK IT SHOULD HAVE GONE. (AND ADDING FATE OF COURSE.) SO PICK AN EPISODE WHOEVER THE FIRST PERSON TO READ THIS IS!**_


	2. Final Exam

GrademonX: How long has it been, a month? Two? Nope, five months, and I started this chapter… 5 months ago. I'm sorry… Resident Evil is just soooooooooo fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, you would be watching this, not reading it.

(Credit Goes to WaterfallOfJoy for the episode request.)

Raven sighed as a couch flew over her head. "I can't believe this! How could you loose the remote?" She felt her temper rising, she was reaching the breaking point. "Me? What makes you so sure I lost it?" "Cause you're you!" "Hey! Just cause I lost that video game…" "And the toothpaste, and my football, and the WAFFLE IRON! How am I supposed to watch TV without a remote?"

Raven slammed the book of Azar, a precious Azarathian artifact, against the coffee table. "Simple. You just get up and change the channel." On the other side of the room, Fate laughed so hard he fell off the arm of the chair upon which he was perched. Raven glared at him, "What may I ask is so funny?" Fate stifled his laughter, wiping a tear from his eye. "Nothing, nothing…"

Cyborg's enormous face intercepted Raven's icy glare. "Are you gonna help us find the remote or are we gonna have to…" An argument erupted, not ceasing even when Robin and Starfire entered the room, the latter revealing the secret to traveling at the speed of light. The boy wonder stopped short at the sight of four team members verbally assaulting each other.

"Woah, Titans, calm down! Combat practice isn't until this afternoon!" A playful twinkle appeared in Starfire's eyes, "We must mend your dispute with the sharing of unhealthy junk foods. I shall fetch them!" Cyborg's organic eye glowed the same color as his artificial one. "I don't need food! I need the remote!" Fate broke out into another fit of laughter, and another argument erupted, only to be stopped by an explosion of blue mold. Robin blinked the six-month old meat loaf out of his mask, "Let's just go out for Pizza…"

"Onions!" "MEAT" "Pepperoni!" "Anchovies!" "Broccoli!" "MEAT!" Raven groaned, "Can we please just order something?" Beast Boy scanned the menu, "As long as it's vegetarian." Cyborg shot an evil looking glance at him, "C'mon man! How can you deny me the all-meat experience?" "Dude! I've been most of those animals." Starfire's playful twinkle appeared again, "I suggest we have a large pizza with pickles, bananas, and mint frosting." Robin blinked, "Uhhhh, Starfire? Not everything on the menu is a pizza topping." Fate smirked, "Here's an idea. Let's just get…"

He was cut off by the sound of screaming people; always a good sign. A bus screeched down the road, right in its path was a baby carriage. Robin leapt off the pizza slice-shaped balcony, "Titans! Go!" Fate jumped after him, pointing his fists behind him and releasing a burst of temporal energy, the force of the blast forced him straight up, breaking the sound barrier and causing a sonic boom, he loved that noise.

Cyborg jumped in front of the bus and braced himself against it. The bus slowed down, but not by much, Fate landed on top of it and sent bursts of probability changing energy into the front two tires, they popped, but the momentum of the bus kept it moving. Raven forced her soul-self into the bus and mentally applied the parking break. The bus screeched to a halt. Fate leapt off the roof, "Well, I guess that works…" Cyborg, rubbed the back of his neck, "Ummm, don't busses normally have drivers?" Robin's voice replied, "Don't baby carriages normally have babies?"

The three turned just in time to see the green teddy bear in the carriage speak, "Are you pit-sniffers normally this stupid?" The bear exploded, sending Beast Boy, Starfire, and Robin flying. Fate heard a creaking and turned to see the bus, six feet in the air above them, "Uhhhh, guys?" But it was too late, the bus crashed down on him, along with Raven and Cyborg.

Fate opened his eyes to find Cyborg holding up the bus, they were in a crater about the size of a hot tub. He heard a voice from the outside, "What a bunch of cludge-heads. Hey, you guys wanna get pizza?" Then there was another voice, more recognizable; Robin. "This isn't over." Cyborg heaved and shoved the bus out of its resting place. They crawled out of the crater and the robot-man smiled, "We're just getting started!"

Beast Boy crawled out of an alley behind Robin, "Who are these guys? And what's a cludge-head?" A boy, no older that eight smirked, "We are the hive." A mountain of a man, with fists the size of truck tires punched his fists together, "You're worst nightmare." A girl with pink, demon horn shaped hair stepped out of the middle of the group, cracking her neck, "And this is attack pattern alpha." Fate blinked, he recognized that voice, where had he heard it before? He didn't have much time to contemplate it as seconds later; her fist collided with the concrete, which had been right next to his face a split second ago.

He turned to meet her face, filled with confidence and fury, but then she blinked and hesitated. "…No… Fate? But, you're dead." Fate blinked back, she was actually kind of cute when she wasn't trying to kill him, but then he regained his composure and stepped back into a combat stance. "How do you know my name?" She lowered her hands, "Fate it's me. Don't you remember?" Fate clutched his head, no, he didn't remember. "Fate please!" "Who are you?" The mountain-man charged into him, sending him spiraling into a building, his last conscious thought involved the strange girl in a purple dress and him in a tuxedo, dancing. Who was she?

"Fate! FATE!" He opened his eyes; Raven was standing over him a blue healing aura emanating from her hands. "Ow… Raven, you're kneeling on me." The Azatherian blinked, then pulled him into a hug. "Thank Azar you're alive! You cracked your skull and a couple vertebrae when the big guy slammed you into a wall. I managed to fix you're spine before the paralysis set in, but your head might hurt for a while."

Fate sat up, "Ow… ok, yeah, so how'd we win?" The Titans looked away and Starfire blinked away a tear. Fate frowned, "Wait… Where's Robin?" Cyborg shook his head, "Hey man, they already explained this once, don't make them do it again." Fate opened his mouth to respond, but then the realization of the situation smacked him in the face. "No. Robin… How did we…?" Cyborg put a hand on his shoulder and would have said something, had the main door to Titan's tower not exploded and sent shrapnel raining down on the Titans.

Three silhouettes stepped through the smoke, causing everyone to take a step back. Beast Boy grimaced, "Oh no…" The pink-haired girl smiled, cracking her neck yet again, Fate could tell that had been a lifelong habit of hers. "Oh yes." Raven was the first one to react, breaking some panels off the wall and slamming it between the Titans and their attackers. The mountain-man broke through her makeshift barrier with a single blow and charged at her, landing a punch and slamming her into a wall. A starbolt slammed into the back of his head, barely scratching him. He grabbed Raven and flung her at Starfire, sending them both recoiling out of the living room.

Fate looked around to see Cyborg running from the 8 year-old who was now chasing him on four spider-like robotic legs. Beast Boy yelled from the other side of the room. "Fate! A little help here!" He turned to see the pink-haired girl sending bolt after bolt of pink energy at the shape shifter's feet, causing him to change form to avoid each attack. Ostrich went to wolf, to hawk, to snake, and back again. A green cheetah eventually managed to escape her wrath by fleeing into a hallway at the far side of the room. Fate pointed his fists behind him, releasing the temporal energy and sending him flying towards the girl at Mach 2. He broke the acceleration just before impact and collided with her, still traveling twice as fast as the speed of sound.

He smiled, satisfied at the scream she emitted as they broke through the wall. Fate braced himself again, and they slammed through another, and another, eventually stopping after making a huge dent in the lead wall of the evidence room. The girl groaned, but remarkably managed to get up, "Ugh… Ow." She threw a condensed sphere of pink energy in his direction, missing him by quite an unrealistic margin. Fate frowned, "You're holding back." She nodded. "Why?" "I've seen a lot of people die. I don't want you to be one of them." Fate stared at her. She was, he mused, quite beautiful.

"How do you know me?" She approached him; he cautiously took a step back. "Dark Way Prep. Don't you remember?" Fate snarled, "No, I don't!" His eyes took on the same red glow as his temporal powers and a blast of the crimson force blasted from his right fist. The girl moved her head slightly to the right and the blast dissipated against the wall at the end of the hallway, leaving no trace of its presence other than a slight heat shimmer.

The girl placed a hand on his bandaged fist and pressed it gently down. "Fate, please try." It was a plea. "I can't!" "Yes! You can!" Fate could have sworn later that she would have broken into tears had he not thrown another temporal blast at her. She jumped over it and grabbed the arm he had launched it from, using it to fling herself into the air, vaulting right over his head. The girl continued the motion as she landed, still holding onto his arm. Fate flipped over her, but twisted in the air, landing on his feet. He used the momentum of this to pull himself into a leg sweep, which she jumped over, landing on his outstretched leg.

The girl jumped off, pulling herself into a Crescent-Moon kick. The blow impacted his chin and sent him flying backwards into the wall behind him. Before he could recover, she was on top of him, pinning his arms to the ground. "Please! Remember!" "I Can't!" He kicked up with his legs, sending her into the air, she twirled in mid-air, launching another spinning kick and landing on top of him, this time making sure to pin his legs to the ground. "It's me!" Fate launched his temporal powers from his imprisoned arms, sending flying out from underneath her, halfway down the hallway, he twirled, sending him flying back into her.

He smashed her into the wall with an elbow pinning her neck to the concrete. "Who are you?" "Fate, It's me! Jinx!" Fate blinked, "Jinx?" He released her from his grip. She rubbed her throat, "Yes Jinx! Please! Remember." Fate heard a slight ringing in his head, then screamed. the pain in his head was unbearable, and he collapsed to his knees. "Fate!" He didn't respond, the pain was too intense. It was as if there was a bomb going off inside his skull, there was even beeping to go along with it. Wait, beeping? In the tiny part of Fate's brain that wasn't contorted with pain, he realized that wasn't normal. Then it stopped, the pain, the beeping, everything. He looked up at Jinx, "Did you do that."

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you remember?" Fate threw a punch at her, which she caught with little or no effort, still maintaining the pleading image on her face. "No. No I don't." Jinx sighed, and blinked away a tear. The hand she was holding started to glow an eerie shade of pink. She mouthed two words "I'm sorry…" and detonated the power stored in her hand. Fate flew backwards shattering the window behind him before plummeting the few hundred feet towards the ocean below.

Fate broke the surface of the water just in time to see Jinx launch a field of energy, creating a tidal wave launching him and the other titans (Who had also been kicked out of the tower by the Hive.) away from their home.

Beast Boy blinked. "They beat us. AGAIN!" Raven scowled at nothing in particular. "Don't flatter yourself, they beat the crap out of us." Cyborg sat down on the sand, trying to find something to take out his anger on. His eyes fell on Fate. "Hey man! What the hell were you doing in there? While you were flirting with your girlfriend, we were…" Fate turned on him, time-charged plasma leaking out of his eyes. "Would you shut the hell up? Taking our anger out on each other isn't going to help the situation." The red faded from his eyes. "Wow. I'm a hypocrite." Raven walked up behind him, "He's right, yelling at each other solves nothing, what we really need to do is… Hey, where's Starfire?"

As if on cue, the Tamaranian waded through the bushes at the edge of the beach, supporting a slightly limping figure with her right arm. Beast Boy's eyes grew wide, "Robin?" Starfire smiled, "I believe your earthling expression is, 'in the flesh.'" Robin smiled, "Lets make a house-call." Beast Boy groaned, "And you complain about my jokes?"

Jinx sighed, "Mammoth. What the hell are you doing?" The mountain man raised an eyebrow, "Eating." Jinx groaned, "You realize the mold on that is more than a year old, and possibly sentient?" Mammoth blinked, "Gizmo? What's a sentient?" The boy replied as he adjusted his trophy of Cyborg's right arm. "Living, alive, conscious, able to feel, aware." Mammoth stared at Gizmo, then stared at the blue sandwich on his plate. Then stared at Gizmo again, then back at the sandwich. He finally came to a conclusion and threw the plate out the open window.

Gizmo smirked "Hey! Hey Jinx! Hey! Hey! Hey Jinx!" Jinx pressed two fingers to her right temple, "Dear freaking god WHAT?" The eight-year old raised himself to her level with a set of robotic wings. "Can I go in Fate's room now?" The enchantress flicked Gizmo's wings, causing them to short-circuit and explode. "No." Gizmo crossed his arms and humphed. "Why not?" Jinx's eyes glowed an eerie pink and she grabbed his face, slamming him into the wall. "Because I said so!" Gizmo slid down the wall, arms still crossed as she turned away. "Razza frazzing snot-brain." Jinx turned and glared at him, purple energy practically leaking out of her eyes, "What was that?" A bead of sweat dripped down the side of his head, "Nothing M'am!" Jinx turned away, rubbing her temples. "Why do I put up with you two."

Gizmo would have responded, had the sandwich Mammoth had thrown out the window not smashed into his face. Jinx muttered a quick, "The hell?" before a giant raven flew through the wall and scooped her up, flying through the ceiling and bringing her with it.

Jinx barely had time to blink before a bandaged fist slammed into her cheek, sending her flying back a good twenty meters. Fate smirked, "That felt good." He pointed his fists behind him again, flying towards the dazed enchantress at twice the speed of sound. She crossed her arms, generating a flat pink shield to block his charge, but the force was too great, and the shield shattered.

Fate didn't even bother stopping the flow of energy this time and simply slammed into her stomach with his shoulder. His momentum carried her for about a half second before they both slammed into a tower of steel girders. Fate leapt out of the sizable dent they had made on impact, and slammed his fist into her gut. She coughed, and a small trickle of blood sprayed out of her mouth.

Jinx's vision blurred and she fell to her hands and knees, coughing up something; whether it was vomit or blood she couldn't tell. Fate grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against another pylon. "How do you know me?" Jinx grabbed loosely at his wrist, trying to pry him off her throat. "You… Fate… You were… you…" And then she was gone. Just like that. She was there, and then she wasn't. Fate's right hand grasped loosely at the air, and he whispered to himself, "That chick's full of surprises."

Fate sat on the edge of Titan's Tower, looking out over the ocean. He loved the ocean; people usually think of the ocean as a calm, tranquil place. Fate saw it differently. It was wild, loud and chaotic, changing at the slightest shift of a water current. It was just his thing.

Some quiet footsteps on the concrete behind him jerked him out of his thoughts. The voice that followed spoke in a strange language, dead in most parts of the world. Fate spoke it fluently. "_Denarium cogitationes?" _Fate replied, with a slight hint of annoyance in his accent. He didn't like being interrupted. "_Anglicus placet__." _

Raven sighed, sitting down next to him, "So." Fate snorted, "I'm pissed off." The Azetherian blinked, "Well that was blunt." Fate nodded. "We're not in a talkative mood are we?" Fate nodded. "Do you want me to leave?" "Fate shook his head. "Then say something!" The male titan leaned forwards, "I'm pissed off because of that girl." Raven raised an eyebrow, "Does someone have a crush?" Fate casually sent a spark of energy towards Raven who ducked under it. "You're not denying it." Fate threw another spark at her.

"What?" "Stop it." "Tell me!" "No." "Fine." Raven floated back over to the door. "I'm going to sleep." Fate turned, "Wait, Raven." Raven twisted her head so she could see him out of the corner of her eye, holding the stairway door halfway open, "Yes?" "You're an empath right?" Raven nodded, "Was there any honesty coming from Jinx." Raven hesitated, then nodded, closing the door, and leaving Fate to ponder on the recent happenings over a spectacular view of the ocean.

**All right, if you read the last chapter, you know how this works. First person who comments gets to decide the next chapter. Also, the first person to tell me how many semicolons there are in this chapter gets an imaginary cookie. That children, is called insentive.**


End file.
